


Squishy Squashy

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, Inanimate Object Porn, Other, pumpkin fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Sam gets curious about pumpkins…A story about fucking a pumpkin.Happy Halloween ya freaks.





	Squishy Squashy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a fic about fucking a pumpkin. I don't know why you would want to read that. Why are you here?
> 
> Part of my 31 days of Halloween, happening now my tumblr (linked below)

The inside was slick and gooey. Pushing inside it, it felt cool against his skin but not unpleasant. That cool gooeiness wrapped around him. The smell of pumpkin filled the room. Sam thrust his hips, working himself deep into the pumpkin's guts. It was just a curious idea. The pumpkin was so soft and yielding as he reached his hand inside. He had only wanted to try it, but it felt good and he couldn't stop once he started.

The guts make a wet squishing sound as he fucked into the pumpkin. He could feel that wetness all the way down to his balls and slicking up his thighs. Gooey, messy, _wet_ pumpkin guts squelched around his cock. He kept fucking it. His hips worked faster, his moans joined in with the wet slopping sound of the pumpkin's insides. The air escaped his chest as he came, adding to the mushy wet mess inside of the pumpkin.

How was he ever going to get through scooping out all of these pumpkins without getting a hard on now?

**Author's Note:**

> [For more of my writing... if you're into it](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
